In known apparatuses of this type, the drawing-in member is formed by a so-called drawing-in needle which has a hook-like end, by means of which the warp threads are caught and drawn in. Quite apart from the fact that there is always the risk when a hook-shaped drawing-in needle of this type is used that a thread will slide out of the needle and therefore will not be drawn in or will be drawn in only incompletely, these drawing-in needles are not advantageous from the textile point of view. This is because the warp threads are deflected practically through 180.degree. in the naturally very thin hook-shaped end and slide via their deflection edge during the drawing-in, which means a not inconsiderable stress and possibly also an effect on the thread at its surface.